


Pure Heroine

by yallaintsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Album: Pure Heroine (Lorde), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Song fic, but I took it the the extreme, just a little itsy bit of angst, suna pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallaintsuna/pseuds/yallaintsuna
Summary: Follow the beginnings of Suna and Osamu's romantic relationship as they navigate high school, national volleyball tournaments, and an annoying blonde who doesn't shut up told through Lorde's Pure Heroine album.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Pure Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna and Osamu head down to the tennis courts during their school break to exchange secrets and steal glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this chapter follows Tennis Court by Lorde so you should listen to it before you read it. It's not necessary to understand the story but it would be a lot more enjoyable plus the song is a banger.

“Don’t you think it’s boring how people talk?”

The crisp October air doesn’t quite reach Suna as he gazes at the window to the outside world. His afternoon break had just started and Suna’s mind was anywhere but the small confines of his classroom. He didn’t turn his head as he heard a snort from the person on the other side of him.

“Ya know ya can just say ‘tsumu I know yer talking about him.”

Suna’s unrelenting study of the world below was only briefly disturbed by the comment Osamu said as he scrunched his face in annoyance at the thought of the other’s twin. He considered the idea of Atsumu talking, or rather rambling, about the only thing that was ever on his mind: Volleyball. “The way he talks about volleyball like he knows it all, it kind of makes me bored, you know?”

The only response Suna gets is a distant “Hmm? Yeah.” and without having to look over, Suna knows Osamu is barely listening to what he’s saying like Osamu normally does whenever he’s too busy staring at something to pay attention to anything else. Unknown to Suna, Osamu’s focus was currently centered on Suna and what it would take to get him to look over right now.

Suna’s careful watch of the school grounds finally pays off as something off in the bottom right corner of the window catches his eye. He stands up, starts walking to the door, and grabs Osamu’s sweater sleeve in one swift movement. He ignores Osamu’s face of bewilderment as he says “Hey, let’s go down to the tennis court.”

Osamu finally speaks up by the time Suna is pulling them down the stairs, weaving in and out of the crowd of confused faces watching them race past. “Uhhh, so why are we headed towards the tennis courts exactly?”

“It’s somewhere quiet to talk” Suna answered without looking back at Osamu before saying softly “and be alone together.”

“What was the second thing ya said?”

Shit. Suna didn’t mean for Osamu to hear him. He hoped the gray-haired boy trailing behind still couldn’t see the blush Suna felt moving to his ears. “I said it’s the last place Atsumu would look for us.”

Osamu hummed in happy agreement, which was the last thing either of them said until they reached the outside gate of the tennis court. Suna slowed to a halt and Osamu stood next to him for the first time since they left the classroom. Suna turned his attention away from the tall chain-link fence to look over at Osamu, whose eyes were fixed on the hand that was still clutching his sweater sleeve. Suna dropped his grip immediately in embarrassment before striding over to open the gate. If he was questioned about the color in his cheeks, he would blame it on his rush to get over here and the sudden crisp breeze outside.

He hears Osamu’s footsteps getting closer until he sees the familiar gray-hair out of the corner of his eye. He knows he’s about to get questioned on why he brought Osamu here of all the possible places to spend their break. He waits until right at Osamu opens his mouth to blurt out “I told you already, I wanted to go somewhere quiet” Hoping it’s enough to shut Osamu up and not ask any more questions about Suna’s sudden decision to come here.

“That doesn’t explain why ya brought me here, now does it?” Osamu fires back instantly. Suna silently curses Osamu’s expertly honed ability to come up with quick remarks, most definitely a byproduct of a lifetime of arguments with Atsumu.

Instead of giving a direct answer back, Suna turns to inspect his feet as his movement slows down. “If you don’t want to be here, you can go back” He prays in his head that Osamu doesn’t leave and he doesn’t notice the slip of Suna’s mask as his insecurity slips out.

Osamu turns back to look at where Suna has stopped before answering back as casual as can be “Nah I’d rather be here with ya” as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, offering Suna a small smile when he finally looks up. Suna returns the smile before they walk over to the center of the court to sit down.

Osamu has his head looking straight up at what must be an uncomfortable angle, intently watching the sky. Suna supposes this is what he must have looked like when he was looking out the window in the classroom and decides to take this moment to study Osamu without fear of being caught doing so. He almost jumps up when Osamu very abruptly asks Suna if he’s ever been on an airplane before.

“What?”

“I asked if ya ever been on an airplane before.”

“Yeah. When I moved here from Tokyo.”

“What’d it look like from above?” Osamu’s eyes never left the sky as he continued to question Suna. Suna stops to think for a second, finally looking away from the attentive look on Osamu’s face before answering.

“Like veins that run red and blue”

Suna looks up again at Osamu at the same time Osamu turns his intense gaze to now study Suna. Suna looks away first in exchange for watching his hands fumble around as they intertwine together and come undone again and again. He’s careful not to betray any emotion when Osamu asks him what’s wrong.

He let go of his breath before the silence between the two of them became unbearable. “I miss Tokyo sometimes” He starts hesitantly waiting to see if there’s any indication on Osamu’s face about what he’s thinking. After coming up empty Suna decides to continue. “Not because I miss the people there or anything. I miss just being a face in the crowd that no one really noticed.” Suna knows he’s on the verge of rambling at this point, but he doesn’t care enough to stop himself. “If my school was good at volleyball it wasn’t that big a deal because there were 10 more just as good, if not better.”

At this, Osamu’s face finally shifts to display confusion. At least Suna now has some idea of what he’s thinking. “No one really bothered to know me and I liked that because it’s what I was used to” Suna takes a pause from talking to take a deep breath in. He’s not sure if it’s more to catch his breath after talking so fast or from finally sharing something that had lived only in Suna’s inner thoughts for a long time now. He glances over to where Osamu now has his eyebrows furrowed in an expression Suna can’t quite read. “Sorry. I just don’t know how you and Atsumu deal with everyone always watching you.”

The silence stretches on as Suna tries to guess what must be going through Osamu’s mind. He half expects Osamu to stay silent until it comes time for them to head back to their classroom. Well, it’s not like he has any room to complain about that. He did say that he came to the tennis court for some silence.

“Ya know I’m not doing volleyball after Spring Interhigh come third year.” Suna whips his head around at the sudden sound of Osamu’s voice. Osamu doesn’t move at all as he keeps his gaze on a view beyond the fence of the tennis court. But still, Suna isn’t totally surprised by the wing spiker’s words, just mildly interested in the fact that Osamu chose to share this fact with him now of all times.

“So what are you going to do instead?”

“Something with food for sure. Maybe, no hopefully, I’ll open my own restaurant one day, but I don’t want to get too ahead of myself.” Suna knows Osamu doesn’t want to appear overconfident and is using hypotheticals to cover any mistake that might happen in his future. But Suna also knows Osamu’s cooking and that the restaurant Osamu will open is sure to be successful.

But instead of conveying any of this to Osamu, Suna just replies with “makes sense.”

“Yer not even surprised?!” Osamu turns his head to look at Suna who tries to hide his amusement at the hint of annoyance in Osamu’s voice.

He keeps the act of indifference up as he shoots back lazily “Ehh not really. Volleyball was always Atsumu’s thing while yours was food.” Suna takes the charade a step further as he leans his weight on his arms behind him showing obvious signs of laxity.

Osamu narrows his eyes as he glares at Suna but with no real malice. “So why’d ya ask what I was gonna do if ya already knew, ya little shit?”

As if to prove the other’s point, Suna gives him a shit-eating grin as he responds “I wanted to hear what you’d say. Plus it’s not like cooking is the only thing you’re good at.”

Osamu steals the smirk off Suna’s face at the opportunity to make him squirm. “Oh? And what else might I be good at?”

Suna’s scowl is powerless because he knows Osamu won’t let this go. Not until he at least gives up an answer. He decides it’s better to just get it over with. At least that way it would be less painful. “I guess you’re kind of funny.”

This does nothing but inflate Osamu’s ego as he puffs his chest the slightest bit. It’s not much but Suna notices and rolls his eyes at the antic. “Well, I guess that makes sense, seeing as I’m the class clown.” Suna knows he’s kidding, but there’s a hint of pride in his voice that makes him think that Osamu isn’t one hundred percent joking.

“If you’re the class clown, does that make me the beauty queen?”

Suna’s face transforms from pale to a blushing mess in record time. He instantly looks down at his feet trying everything in his power to avoid meeting Osamu’s eyes. He prayed to all the powers of the universe for something to save him from the embarrassment of not being able to keep his mouth shut.

When Osamu spoke again, Suna didn’t have to look to see the massive smug look on his face. Suna heard it loud in clear in the way Osamu said “What? Does that make us a couple or something?”

“Not if you don’t want to be.” Suna would be shocked if Osamu was able to hear him, seeing as Suna could barely even hear himself. He would do anything to be able to sink into the concrete surface of the tennis court, forever protected from Osamu’s taunts.

Miraculously, Osamu was able to hear Suna. “Well who said that? I for one think we’d make a great couple.” Most of the teasing was gone from Osamu’s tone now and he sounded as if he was making a simple comment about what onigiri filling he was craving right now. Suna finally blinked up at Osamu and found him with a soft smile on his face.

“That was the worst confession I’ve ever heard.” Suna deadpanned.

“It was better than yers. Ya just called yerself a beauty queen.” Suna laughed at the memory as if he hadn’t almost died of embarrassment over it just a minute ago.

Suna and Osamu sport matching goofy grins as Osamu stands up and offers his hand to pull Suna up. He accepts it before pushing Osamu lightly as they both giggle like idiots. Osamu grabs Suna’s hand and swings it lightly while they leave the tennis court walking side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently don't have an uploading schedule but if you want a new chapter go bother me on twitter @tiredsuna


End file.
